Quantum Moon Rising
by Bunny1
Summary: Crossover with *Quantum Leap*. Is Sam finally gonna get to leap home? And, what about the werewolf pack's vision? Complete!:
1. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words...

"Quantum Moon Rising"  
by,   
Bunny  
  
  
Sam Beckett looked around as the blue electricity cleared to see he was in some kind of medieval-looking dungeon-type place. But, he knew that *couldn't* be it, as he heard the sounds of some heavy-metal band blaring from a nearby stereo.   
  
Picking up the C.D. on top, he read aloud, "Marilyn Manson? Oh, boy..."  
  
Sam walked to a mirror and saw he was in the body of a young, pale boy with jet-black, spikey hair, and a black silk shirt over black chinos. It was all rather loose-fitting, but not to the point where it bagged or didn't stay where it should... Just enough to hide the physique, or tell if there was one there at all...  
  
"Huh... I'm a... um... what's that word?"   
  
Sam crinkled his brow, looking down at the desk, and saw a newsletter from "Gothic Fantasy Guild".  
  
"Goth? I'm a goth?"   
  
Suddenly, the chamber door opened with a large flash of light, and Al stepped out, eyeing him carefully.  
  
"Al?"  
  
"Hey! That's my kid you're in! Get out of there!"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes at Al.  
  
"I didn't come here on purpose, and you never told me your son used to be into all this goth stuff..."  
  
"What used to be?"  
  
"Wait, he's all grown and *still*---"  
  
"Sammy, you're in the same year I am..."  
  
Sam looked at Al incredulously for a second, and jumped up in the air, giving a large whoop.  
  
"Al!!! Do you know what this *means*???"  
  
"Yeah, it means *obviously* somethin's wrong at home, and Ziggy can't *tell* me about it because it hasn't *happened* yet..."  
  
"Al, *no*! It means I can come *home*!"  
  
Al looked at him for a minute, then smiled.  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Yeah, ask Ziggy, see what she says, go on..."  
  
Al began furiously punching buttons onto his handlink, and then the door swung open and Sam observed a blonde girl and a boy with a letterman jacket walk in.  
  
"Hey-a, Merton." the boy greeted cheefully.  
  
"Uh... hi..." Sam said, looking furtively at Al.  
  
"Oh, um, that's Merton's friends--- Lori and Tommy."   
  
"Merton, you okay? You're looking at me weird."  
  
"Y-yeah, fine... just fine... Lori."   
  
Lori and Tommy exchanged glances.   
  
But, Sam was saved from having to answer as the door swung open and a guy of about twenty-five walked in.  
  
"Who's the geek?" Al wondered aloud.  
  
"Howie, what are you doing here? I tol' you guys to stay at your syndicate." Tommy said, sounding highly pissed.  
  
"Leader, we have... news."  
  
"What kind of news?" Sam asked him warily.  
  
"Oh, geez, my boy's hangin' out with a *cult*... that's just *peachy*..."  
  
"It has come time for Leader to claim his mate."  
  
"I haven't *chosen* one yet, and that's *none* of your concern!" Tommy growled, wolfing out.  
  
Sam's eyes got huge.   
  
Al's eyes widened more when the information came up on the handlink.  
  
"Okay, so it's not a cult... Tommy's a werewolf; in fact, leader of the local pack, but it seems he's one of the good guys..."   
  
"Leader, the pack had a vision. We have seen your destined mate. I thought you should *know*, because the rules state that if you do *not* claim her by the next full moon, you forfiet her to the pack..."  
  
Howie left the picture on the desk and slipped quietly out.  
  
Tommy picked up the picture and they all gathered 'round him to look.  
  
It was a sketching of a young, pretty girl, wearing what looked like a penguior and standing in mist or fog or something; hair looking windswept...   
  
"Becky?" Lori burst out finally, smacking Tommy on the arm. "Your 'destined mate' is *Becky*?!" 


	2. Not with my Daughter, You Don't!

Al began swearing profanely in Italian, using words that Sam was quite *sure* he'd picked up in the Navy...  
  
"You keep your filthy paws away from my baby girl, you... you... nozzle!" he shouted at Tommy.  
  
Sam shot him a "He can't *hear* you, you're a *hollogram*..." look, but Al ignored him.   
  
"I'm trying to understand this..." Sam said aloud.  
  
Tommy flashed him a guilty look.  
  
"Yeah, I know... best friend's baby sis is kind of... well... not who you date, but... Merton..." Tommy fidgeted.  
  
Lori sighed.  
  
"Well, we should *tell* her that you're a werewolf first off?"   
  
"Does anyone else feel like we're not giving her a *choice* in the matter?" Sam asked.  
  
"Choice my ass! She'll do... *that* over my dead body!"   
  
Sam shot Al a warning look, then groaned to himself, remembering that he was the only one who could hear him...  
  
"I'm sorry, Merton..." Tommy mumbled, looking at his shoes as he heard the groan.  
  
"What sorry? It's not like you're gonna be bragging about stuff and... wrecking reputation? It's just like... going steady or pre-engaged or something? Besides, we all *know* how she feels about *you*..."   
  
"Yeah, and what if that changes when she finds out the truth?!" Tommy burst out. "What if she takes one look at the wolf and runs screaming from the room?!"  
  
"Well, if she has any *sense*---"  
  
"Al!" Sam snapped, finally exasperated.   
  
"Al?" Lori echoed, looking at Sam with a puzzled little frown.   
  
"Uh... yeah..." Sam stammered. "My..." he looked at Al questioningly.   
  
"Merton calls me Pops." he provided.   
  
Sam nodded thankfully.  
  
"Yeah, my Pops."   
  
"Merton, we can*not* tell your father that I'm a wolf!"   
  
Sam eyed him.  
  
"Well, maybe not, but don't you think he's gonna *notice* you dating his 'baby girl'?" Sam pointed out, using Al's terminology.  
  
"Oh, crap, he's gonna kick my ass, isn't he?" 


	3. And, You're Here Because...?

"You bet your life!" Al shouted. "Boy, this kid's got coconuts..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Look, this is degrading to Becky, don't you think we should all talk to *her* first???" Lori asked, annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, good idea..." Sam nodded, giving Al a "let me handle it" look.  
  
Al glowered at Sam, punching buttons furiously on the handlink, which was making uncooperative noises.  
  
"Look, Ziggy isn't saying so, but I'm *positive* that you're here to stop *this*?"  
  
"And, if I'm not?"  
  
"If you're not *what*, Merton?" Tommy asked, nonplussed.  
  
"Uh... sorry, just thinking aloud..." Sam blushed.  
  
Al went into another string of Italian curses... 


	4. Father to Son...

Sam watched apprehensively as the chamber door practically slammed shut.  
  
Merton, meanwhile, was laying on the bench on his back.  
  
"Great, I get abducted by aliens and they take their sweet time getting here..." he muttered.  
  
"You weren't abducted by aliens, son." Al said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Pops??? What are you doing here??? What's going on??? Where am I??? Why am I dressed like this???"  
  
"Easy, boy, relax..." Al said soothingly, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
Merton took a couple of deep breaths, eyeing his father warily.  
  
"Okay, you know I am a Navy admiral, right?"  
  
Merton nodded.  
  
"And, you know the branches of the U.S. armed-forces sometimes work on top-secret scientific projects, right?"  
  
Merton nodded again, this time more slowly.  
  
"Well... this is project Quantum Leap. You're not in your body, Dr. Beckett is."  
  
"Yeah, sure, Pops..."   
  
"Look in the mirror, son." he said, steering Merton towards the mirror.  
  
"Who's Dr. Beckett and what has he done with my body?!" Merton demande sounding nearly hysterical.  
  
"Easy, easy... he's a good guy; one of my best friends, and this wasn't on purpose, okay? About a year ago, we sort of... well, lost him to leaping? He leaps through time, from life to life, helping to rewrite history for the better. And, I'm the only one who can communicate with him, but it's in hollogram form... But... somehow he came into the present, the year he's *supposed* to be in... only, it was in your body, not his. That must mean something is going on..." he said, looking at Merton pointedly.  
  
Merton frowned.  
  
"Like what?"   
  
"You neglected to mention your best friend was a werewolf, didn't you?"  
  
Merton's eyes got huge and he swallowed hard.  
  
"The government knows that---"  
  
"Easy, relax. Just me and Sam know; it's okay."  
  
Merton sighed relievedly.  
  
"Then... what is it?"  
  
"Well, apparently your sister is his... 'destined mate' or some crap like that?"  
  
~*~ 


	5. So... What's New?

Meanwhile, Tommy was pacing the Lair, waiting for Becky to come home.  
  
"Hey, guys... what's going on?" Becky smiled.  
  
"We have something to tell you?" Sam said warily.  
  
"Kay..." Becky shrugged, eyeing them.  
  
Lori came up behind her and put a tight hand over her mouth and Tommy wolfed out. Becky's eyes got huge.  
  
"Relax, I won't hurt you, I would never..." Tommy assured.   
  
Lori tenatively took her hand off and Becky looked at him in wide-eyed shock, and reached up to touch his cheek gently.  
  
"Wow... cool..."  
  
Tommy smiled.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a mating ritual?" 


	6. Here I Go Again...

"Maybe that's why he's here, then..." Merton said quietly, sitting down.  
  
"To stop the mating thing?" Al asked hopefully.  
  
"Naw, if I were in there, it wouldn't take place? I'd... screw it up?" Merton winced. "Bad, *bad* phrasing..."  
  
Al grimaced.  
  
"Son, that doesn't help..."  
  
"Look, Becky's... Becky. And, I love her very much, you know that, but... if what you say is true, then that handlink knows what's *supposed* to be, and... it says she's supposed to be with him. I... I love her." he said again. "And... I honestly can't think of anyone who I'd rather have as a brother-in-law or whatever than Tommy. He's my best friend, and he'd treat her like a total queen... the filthy, filthy pervert..." he muttered.   
  
~*~  
  
About half an hour later, Merton and Al walked into the Lair, where Sam, Lori and Tommy were sitting, waiting.   
  
"Uh... hi, Mr.---"  
  
"Don't you 'hi, Mr.' *me*, you dirty little... wolf!"  
  
Tommy shot a look to Sam, who was still in Merton's body at this point.  
  
"He didn't know, Tommy." Merton answered for Sam.  
  
"Who are you, buster, and how do you know my name?" Tommy demanded.   
  
"I'm Merton J. Dingle! Who else?"  
  
"No, you're not!" Lori said indignantly.  
  
"Actually, he *is*; we switched bodies..." Sam explained, figuring there was no harm in telling them *now*, since they were about to end the project...  
  
"Yeah, sure, Merton... Come on, what are you trying to pull?"  
  
"He's not pulling *anything*! Tommy, I'm *telling* you, it's *me*! Ask me *anything*. Something only you and I know about."  
  
Tommy eyed Merton for a minute; not quite sure he could trust that his best friend was in someone else's body...   
  
"Okay... on the night we became buds, what happened?"  
  
Merton blanched; that wasn't a question he *wanted* to answer in front of anyone, but...  
  
"Okay, we were hangin', and T&T were gonna kick my ass, so you wolfed out and scared the crap out of them? Then, you looked in the door of the Factory and saw your date had meanwhile started dancing with some other guy?"  
  
Tommy's eyes got big.   
  
"Who was this date?" Lori asked.  
  
"Stacey Hansen; cheerleader."  
  
"Yeah, she was pretty, but now that I look back on it, kind of..."  
  
"Skanky?" Merton supplied.  
  
"Yeah, that'll work..." Tommy smirked. "Okay, so you... switched bodies... how do you fix that?"  
  
"Pops is gonna take us and have it fixed now..." 


	7. CONCLUSION: Happily Ever After?

Tommy went upstairs to Becky's room, and was shocked. She'd set it up all very "ceremonial". The bed was surrounded by candles which bathed the darkened room in an eerie glow, and covered in petals, with Barry White was playing on the CD player.   
  
Becky was wearing this white lace-up bodice with a sheer, clinging skirt, her hair tumbling about her.  
  
  
Tommy immediately wolfed-out and hefted her gently into his arms, carrying her to the bed...   
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Lori had gone with Al, Sam and Merton to the Quantum Leap headquarters.  
  
"You mean this mountain is really a secret laboratory?" she asked loudly.  
  
"Yes, now hush?" Al sighed.   
  
"Donna!!!" Sam exclaimed suddenly, rushing towards her and bending her back to kiss her passionately.   
  
"Sam! You're in the wrong body?"   
  
"Oh, right, sorry, Al..." he flushed. "Honey, I'm back, I'm back... all we gotta do is leap Merton back into himself, and me into *myself*, and since we're in the same room..."  
  
"Just might work..." Gooshy said in quiet awe.  
  
"Let's keep our fingers crossed, everybody..." Donna said, leading them to the accelerator, and helping Ziggy with the coordinates.  
  
There was a flash of blue lightening surrounding Merton and Sam for the merest of moments, before it stopped and they started looking at their hands and each-other excitedly.  
  
"I'm me! I'm me!" Merton said, hyper.  
  
Lori laughed and bounced into his arms, giving him a big hug, causing Al to smile.  
  
"There's maboy..." he said, ruffling his hair.  
  
They looked over to congratualte Sam, but he and Donna were too caught-up in their own world to notice, so they decided to slip back home...  
  
~*~  
  
When they got back, Becky and Tommy were already dressed and back in the kitchen, snacking on something.  
  
"Merton!!!" Becky exclaimed, practically tackling him with a hug.  
  
"I told her." Tommy explained.   
  
Merton smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Dude... glad to have you back?"  
  
Merton smiled wider and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, letting him know everything was okay; a feeling of peace washing over him. He was home...  
  
  
~*The End*~ 


End file.
